<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trippin' on the Now by the_space_princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414677">Trippin' on the Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_princess/pseuds/the_space_princess'>the_space_princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_princess/pseuds/the_space_princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Tumblr under lukesorangebeanie! OG Note: The MUCH ANTICIPATED Edge of Great Luke POV fic!!!!!!!! Please enjoy. :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trippin' on the Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He heard Flynn give her introduction, and watched as Julie walked out of the doors of the studio to sit at her piano, thanking everyone for coming. He stood with Reggie and Alex behind her, waiting for their cue. They had rehearsed the song a few times, and had decided on when they would poof in as ‘holograms’ to play with Julie. But it wasn’t really something that could be timed… There was a pull when Julie sang, something that they answered to almost on instinct.</p><p>Julie took a deep breath and then started to play and sing. He was invisible, but he grinned and nodded along a bit. Then their cue came, and he could feel the moment that they became visible to the crowd. It was more than just their cheers, or having his guitar in hand - it was literally like he was alive again, the bass from Reggie and from Alex’s drums thrumming through him as he played his part on his guitar. Julie had gotten up from the piano with her mic, and he saw her rocking out with Reggie and Alex, but when he went to lean in closer to her, she turned and completely ignored him.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>He glanced back at Alex, confused, but then continued to play and rock out… Maybe it was just a one off thing… and there was a crowd there with cameras, so he smiled and played, finishing the chorus and stepping up to the mic.</p><p>“No, we all make mistakes, but they’re just stepping stones…” he sang, turning his head to look at Julie as he continued. She looked to him, catching his eye - finally - and he gave a nod of his head, wanting her to come over to share a mic.</p><p>A head nod that she completely ignored… He was baffled. No one ignored the head nod! And she had given him some kind of tight smile… But with the crowd and cameras, he figured he’d just keep rocking, trying to focus as they continued.</p><p>Julie moved toward the crowd to interact with them, and Reggie came over… Luke exchanged a couple of looks and a silent interaction with him, wanting to know what the heck was going on… But seeing as he couldn’t get answers right then, he went back to focusing on the song, trying to smile and play for the crowd, though he felt like it was so fake, someone was gonna see through it… He tried to look around the crowd, keep up appearances, but his eyes were drawn to Julie. She jumped up onto the piano to sit and sign, and he continued to harmonize with her and play, and that was when he got his idea. He sang the word ‘alive’, and then stepped out from behind his microphone.</p><p>Julie was on top of the piano, kneeling as she sang the chorus again. He walked up to her, at one side of the piano, and he used his guitar to sing back to her. As he got closer to her, looking up at her, he saw her smile at him, her nose wrinkled, and he knew they were gonna be fine. She was looking at him, and smiling, and he briefly leaned against the piano as he smiled back at her, just happy to know that yes, he did have her attention.</p><p>He walked back to his microphone, his fingers still moving over the strings and strumming along, and he began to join in on the background vocals with Reggie and Alex. Julie had hopped off the piano, and moved to sit down for the final lines.</p><p>Luke walked over to lean into the microphone with her, singing with her and harmonizing, not taking his eyes off of her. She was smiling at him again, their eyes locked together, but he poofed away, moving back further into the studio as he heard the crowd clap and cheer for them. He grinned, running a hand through his hair, then he felt Reggie grab his shoulder, and he laughed with him and Alex, riding on the high of a great performance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>